Signing the Death Warrant
Signing the Death Warrant is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the sixty-sixth case in Explore the World and the one hundred and eightieth overall. It takes place in Oceania appearing as the first case in the region. Plot After Malcolm flew the team to Singapore to stop the Zodiac's shipment of Drug Ares, Connor informed the team that Stephanie Marsden had been found dead in her cell. He then sent Bradley and the player to the city square to patrol. There, they heard rumours of a body being found in a VIP hotel room and hurried to the scene, only to find business tycoon Shen Gengxin dead, his body diced up. They soon collected the pieces and sent them to Nia for autopsy, before suspecting Starlight Shores lab chief Naomi Hia who was in charge of the doping tests for the upcoming Olympic games, diplomat India Farnsworth, and behavioural expert Irving Faust. They then heard from Spencer that an armoured car had just entered the city, surrounded by armed police officers. The pair quickly rushed to the scene and spotted Australian PM Marvin Hemsworth exiting the car and waving to the crowds. Bradley and the player then questioned Marvin on why he was in Singapore, prompting Marvin to confess he had a meeting with Shen. The pair then explained that Shen had been murdered and asked Marvin some questions. They also suspected Fairmount PD profiler Zander Lee. Takagi then insisted she'd hacked into Shen's laptop and discovered his plans to assassinate Marvin, revealing that Shen was actually a hitman. They quickly spoke to Marvin about the victim's plan who insisted that he had no idea. He then told the team he was supposed to meet Shen in the bay gardens, prompting them to head back there. They were then able to expose the killer as India. India initially rebuked the claims and told the team they had gone crazy, telling them to look elsewhere. Bradley then presented the evidence and told her that the game was up, prompting India to laugh and insist it was far from over. India then said that if she "hypothetically" killed Shen, it'd be because he was a loose end. She also said that if she did kill Shen, dicing him up would be the appropriate manner so she made sure he really was dead. Bradley insisted that India drop the game, prompting India to tell them that they had more important matters with Aida Ashridge. Bradley then realized that she shouldn't know who Aida was, causing India to clam up and tell them that they couldn't arrest her even if they tried, pointing out her diplomatic immunity. India then hurried away, prompting Bradley to sigh and decide they needed to organize the next step. Post-trial, Connor decided that India's secrets might have been left in Shen's hotel room and told Bradley and the player to head back there. After finding a locked briefcase of Shen's, they cracked the code and unlocked it, soon emptying the hidden compartment in the case. There, the duo found a memory stick and sent it to Takagi for analysis. Takagi confirmed that India and Shen were working together on instructions from Aida. Shen and India's role was to organize the shipments of Drug Ares across Oceania, in return, Aida would give them seats in the new world. They then debriefed Connor who decided that they needed to bring India in for questioning regardless of her diplomatic immunity. Anya then revealed that India just boarded a plane out of Singapore. Afterwards, Anthony informed the pair that the shipment of Drug Ares had just arrived in Singapore. Connor then charged Riya and the player in stopping the shipment from reaching pharmaceuticals. They quickly raced to the city square where they stopped the truck and interrogated truck driver Michael Jepsen, who the player met in Rusthollow. Michael insisted that the shipment was only anti-depressants, prompting the pair to take the shipment to Anthony for analysis. Anthony confirmed that the anti-depressants where laced with traces of Drug Ares. The pair then questioned Michael again about the shipment, who confessed that his company had already delivered shipments of the anti-depressant to different cities across Oceania. Knowing that Michael had been tricked by the Zodiac, they let him go and seized the rest of the shipments. Finally, as they recapped the investigation, Nia insisted she and Anthony would start working on a product to counteract Drug Ares. Takagi then revealed that India had flown to her holiday home in Jakarta, prompting Malcolm to plot a flight there. Summary Victim *'Shen Gengxin' (found diced up in his hotel room) Murder Weapon *'Chainsaw' Killer *'India Farnsworth' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect practices silat. *The suspect eats oyster omelette. *The suspect has watched Battlestar Galactica. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a bracelet. Suspect's Profile *The suspect practices silat. *The suspect eats oyster omelette. *The suspect has watched Battlestar Galactica. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a bracelet. *The suspect wears a black button. Suspect's Profile *The suspect practices silat. *The suspect eats oyster omelette. *The suspect has watched Battlestar Galactica. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a black button. Suspect's Profile *The suspect practices silat. *The suspect eats oyster omelette. *The suspect has watched Battlestar Galactica. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a black button. Suspect's Profile *The suspect practices silat. *The suspect eats oyster omelette. Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer practices silat. *The killer eats oyster omelette. *The killer has watched Battlestar Galactica. *The killer wears a bracelet. *The killer wears a black button. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate VIP Hotel Room. (Clues: Victim's Body, Liquor Cabinet, Victim's Phone, Map) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Phone Contents) *Analyze Phone Contents. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Naomi Hia) *See why Naomi is in Singapore. *Examine Map. (Result: Map Location; New Crime Scene: Bay Gardens) *Investigate Bay Gardens. (Clues: Briefcase, Faded Diagram) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Official Documents) *Examine Official Documents. (Result: Confidential Information; New Suspect: India Farnsworth) *Interrogate India about her info on the victim. *Examine Faded Diagram. (Result: Brain Diagram) *Confront Irving over his diagram of the victim's brain. *Examine Liquor Cabinet. (Result: Dragon Brooch) *Analyze Dragon Brooch. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats oyster omelette) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer practices silat) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *See why Marvin is in Singapore. (Attribute: Marvin eats oyster omelette; New Crime Scene: China Town) *Investigate China Town. (Clues: Rack of Spices, Bloodied Dragon Statue) *Examine Rack of Spices. (Result: Business Card; New Suspect: Zander Lee) *Interrogate Zander on his business card. (Attribute: Zander practices silat) *Examine Bloodied Dragon Statue. (Result: Weird Markings) *Analyze Weird Markings. (04:00:00; Attribute: The killer has watched Battlestar Galactica; New Suspect: Tiger Statue) *Investigate Tiger Statue. (Clues: Faded Sheet, Torn Photo) *Examine Faded Sheet. (Result: Code) *Analyze Code. (06:00:00) *Confront Irving over his coded messages. (Attribute: Irving practices silat, eats oyster omelette, and has watched Battlestar Galactica) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Creepy Comments) *Speak to Naomi about the victim lusting over her. (Attribute: Naomi practices silat, eats oyster omelette, and has watched Battlestar Galatica) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Question Marvin about the victim's plans. (Attribute: Marvin practices silat and has watched Battlestar Galactica; New Crime Scene: Tiger Statue) *Investigate Tiger Statue. (Clues: Faded Papers, Clipboard) *Examine Faded Papers. (Result: Zander's Papers) *Question Zander about writing a thesis on the victim's personality. (Attribute: Zander eats oyster omelette) *Examine Clipboard. (Result: Schedule) *Confront India about all her meetings with the victim. (Attribute: India practices silat, eats oyster omelette, and has watched Battlestar Galactica) *Investigate Chinese Restaurant. (Clues: Bowl, Chainsaw) *Examine Bowl. (Result: Oyster) *Analyze Oyster. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a bracelet) *Examine Chainsaw. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a black button) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to If You Want Peace (1/5). (No stars) If You Want Peace (1/5) *See what Connor thinks. *Investigate VIP Hotel Room. (Clues: Shen's Briefcase) *Examine Shen's Briefcase. (Result: Secret Compartment) *Examine Secret Compartment. (Result: Memory Stick) *Analyze Memory Stick. (05:00:00) *Debrief Connor on the developments. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what Anthony has to say. (New Quasi-Suspect: Michael Jepsen) *Stop the shipment. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate City Square. (Clue: Crate) *Examine Crate. (Result: Anti-Depressants) *Analyze Anti-Depressants. (07:00:00) *Question Michael over the shipments. (Reward: China Town Outfit) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:Oceania (UnknownGamez) Category:Cases in Explore the World Category:All Fanmade Cases